Transportation systems such as railways can be complex systems, with several components being interdependent on other components within the system. Attempts have been made in the past to optimize the operation of a particular component or groups of components of the railway system, such as for the locomotive, for a particular operating characteristic such as fuel consumption, which can be a significant component of the cost of operating a railway system. Some estimates indicate that fuel consumption is the second largest railway system operating cost, second only to labor costs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901 proposes optimizing the operation of a train for a number of operating parameters, including fuel consumption. Optimizing the performance of a particular train (which may be only one component of a much larger system that includes the railway network of track, other trains, crews, rail yards, departure points, and destination points), however, may not yield an overall system-wide optimization or improvement of one or more of the operating parameters.
One system and method of planning at the railway track network system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,172. Movement planners such as this are primarily focused on movement of the trains through the network based on business objective functions (BOF) defined by the railroad company, and not necessarily on the basis of improving performance or a particular performance parameter such as fuel consumption. Further, the movement planner may not extend the improvement down to the train (much less the consist or locomotive), nor to the railroad service and maintenance operations that plan for the servicing of the trains or locomotives.
Thus, there does not appear to be recognition that improvement of operations for a transportation system may require a multi-level approach, with the gathering of key data at several levels and communicating data with other levels in the system.
Powered systems that operate within transportation systems or other systems can include off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, stationary diesel powered systems, and rail vehicle systems, e.g., trains. Some of these powered systems may be powered by a power unit, such as a diesel or other fuel-powered unit. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a power unit may be part of at least one locomotive and the rail vehicle system may further include a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. More than one locomotive can be provided with the locomotives coupled as a locomotive consist. The locomotives may be complex systems with numerous subsystems, with one or more subsystems being interdependent on other subsystems.
An operator may be onboard the powered system (such as a rail vehicle) to ensure proper operation of the powered system. In addition to ensuring proper operation of the rail vehicle, the operator also may be responsible for determining operating speeds of the rail vehicle and in-vehicle forces within the rail vehicle (e.g., forces between coupled powered units such as locomotives and/or non-powered units such as cargo cars or other railcars). To perform this function, the operator may have extensive experience with operating the rail vehicle over a specified terrain. The experience and knowledge of the operator may be needed to comply with prescribed operating speeds that may vary based on the location of the rail vehicle along a route, such as along a track. Moreover, the operator also may be responsible for ensuring in-vehicle forces remain within acceptable limits.
Even with knowledge to ensure safe operation, the operator may not operate the vehicle so that the fuel consumption, emissions, and/or travel time is reduced or minimized for each trip. For example, other factors such as emission output, environmental conditions like noise or vibration, a weighted combination of fuel consumption and emissions output, and the like may prove difficult for the operator to both safely operate the vehicle while reducing the amount of fuel consumed by the vehicle, reducing the amount of emissions generated by the vehicle, and/or reducing the travel time of the vehicle. The varying sizes, loading, fuel characteristics, emission characteristic, and the like can be different for various vehicles, and external factors such as weather and traffic conditions can frequently vary.
Owners and/or operators of off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, and/or stationary diesel powered systems may realize financial benefits when the powered systems produce increased fuel efficiency, decreased emission output, and/or decreased transit time so as to save on operating costs while reducing emission output and meeting operating constraints, such as but not limited to mission time constraints.